


In a Raft

by RavenWolf48



Category: MCU
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Fix-It, Comforting Clint, Everyone is on the Raft, F/F, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Missing Cassie Scott, Natasha is a badass, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Secret Identity Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve is beating himself up, Team Cap is regretful, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Marvel Idea 34Civil War ends with all the Avengers on the Raft. (Tony doesn't know Peter Parker is Spider-Man). There's this kid in a jumpsuit and shock collar just like Wanda who's sitting down, defeated and scared out of his mind.Then Tony realizes that he brought the kid and is determined to get out of this place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting what I have for now and then adding on more in the next chapter.

Tony woke up in a cell.

He groaned and rubbed his face from his slouched position on the floor. He vaguely remembered getting Steve to stop and talk. Steve responded that he had to get rid of the other Winter soldiers that Barnes had warned him about. It made sense and Tony reluctantly allowed them to leave. But then the government jumped in and...darted them all?

"Tony," Tony winced and looked up. There was Steve on the other side in another cell. He looked worried and was obviously upset. "Are you okay?"

"Yep, never been better," Tony struggled to his feet. "Where's Barnes?"

"They took Bucky away," Steve looked restless and Tony remembered the last time Bucky was behind a cell in a government facility. "I just hope that they don't trigger him again-"

"Trigger?" Tony frowned. "What...what do you mean?"

Steve looked at him again. "He's brainwashed Tony. He came out of it after looking around for clues about me, but there's these words that trigger him to become the Winter Soldier again."

Tony's eye ticked. "Really?" He was a little skeptical.

"I wouldn't lie Tony," Steve said, voice hard. Tony stared at him for a second but Steve didn't so much as fidget under his gaze.

"Okay," he said finally. "Now how do we get out of here?"

"We don't," Tony turned to see Natasha, sitting down. Her red hair seemed drained and was now more of a reddish brown. She had a pale face and was in a plain orange suit. There were no pockets or sharp edges or anything. She was pretty much defenseless in the line of weapons. Other than her body of course. But when she shifted, Tony realized that there were chains around her ankles, preventing her from going anywhere.

"We're stuck here," she continued.

"Great," a voice said across the room. Tony looked across the room to another cell. "That's just awesome,"

"Who are you...exactly?" Tony frowned.

"Ant-Man," the man said.

"Ah,"

"How about everyone just introduce themselves?" Clint suggested. "If we don't know you already,"

"I think everyone knows each other now," Sam said dryly from his cell. Clint rolled his eyes.

"Who's he?" Rhodey asked, looking at a cell that was next to Wanda.

Oh Jesus, _Wanda_.

Wanda was in a blue straight jacket, her arms wrapped inside. There was a collar around her neck and her hair was stringy and brown. Her face was pale and she looked traumatized. Tony had a feeling that that collar was a shock collar.

The person next to her though...

He was probably a teenager. He was strapped in a blue straight jacket as well and a collar was around his neck has well. He had a pale face, blue eyes that were filled with fear, and his brown hair was raggedly hanging against his forehead. His head was down most of the time and he was shivering. He flinched when Vision pointed him out. Wanda closed her eyes and the boy slowly relaxed.

"I don't know," Steve frowned. "Who are you?"

"They can't speak," Natasha spoke up. "They don't know what Wanda will do so they'll shock her if she speaks. They don't know what that kid can do so they locked him up too and will shock him if he does anything. The best I can think of them is that Wanda..." Natasha trailed off as if she remembered where she was and who was poking in on the conversation. Tony finished the sentence in his brain.

Most likely, Wanda was being strong for that kid, telling him everything was going to be fine.

Tony looked around and counted everyone up. The kid and Wanda were on the far left. Vision was next to them, Natasha next to him, then Tony, then Steve, then Sam, then Clint, then Rhodey, and then Ant-Man. It went in a semi circle and the door was near the kid and Wanda. Spider-Man and T'Challa was no where to be seen.

"Where did Black Panther go?" Tony asked.

"He got bailed out by Wakanda," Natasha filled in.

"And Spider-Man?"

Natasha frowned. "I don't know. He looked like he was going to escape but then I lost sight of him,"

There was a thump and then a bit of a scream.

Tony jumped and looked at the kid, who thrashed a bit but then hunched down, whimpering. Wanda seemed to be bracing herself but Tony guessed that she was screaming at him to stop. Tony frowned and looked at Steve who was wincing.

 _What was that?_ He mouthed to Steve. Steve opened his mouth. Then stopped and frowned. He shrugged slightly but Tony had a feeling that he knew.

The kid only freaked out when Tony mentioned Spider-Man. He was silent and obedient every other time. So maybe it had something to do with Spider-Man. The kid probably was from New York and knew the web-slinger pretty well.

"What do we do now?" Clint asked after a moment. Everyone stilled at hearing those words. What were they going to do?

Ant-Man had slid to the ground and he stared at the tiled floor, looking upset.

"What's up, Tic Tac?" Sam looked like he wanted to cheer up Ant-Man (although Tic Tac was a weird nickname).

"Half of me being Ant-Man is so that I can finally spend some time with my daughter," he said. "If I'm here, I'll probably never see her." He looked really upset now.

"I'm sure you will," Natasha said, sounding comforting.

"Maybe I'll see mine too," Clint said aloud.

Ant-Man looked at him. "You have kids?"

"Yep," Clint slid to the floor, staring at the ceiling. "Three. The youngest was just born a few months ago. After the Sokovia incident."

"Seriously?" Ant-Man raised his eyebrows. "Why'd you even come and fight?"

"Cap needed my help," Clint shrugged.

"I never should've asked you to come," Steve moaned, sitting on the bed behind him. "I never should've...I should've listened to you, Tony."

"It's fine," Tony slowly sat on the bed as well. "I didn't tell you what I was going to do anyway."

"What were you going to do?" Natasha frowned.

Tony sighed. "The countries already signed the Accords. We really would've had no choice. But...with all the influence I had, I thought...maybe I could get them to...loosen the Accords, for lack of a better word. Make it harder for them to enforce the Accords."

Steve seemed to be staring at him.

"Well I'm an idiot," he snorted.

"I would've told you that," Tony protested. "But I couldn't tell you then so there's no way you could've known-"

"But I should know you enough that you're just looking out for the team," Steve interrupted. "After the New York battle...after the Ultron incident-I should've known that even if you make mistakes, you're still going to try and fix it." Steve looked at Tony. "I should've _known_."

Tony stared at him. "I'm a flip-floppy person. There's no way you could've known."

"Would you stop?" Natasha snapped suddenly. "You don't really seem to realize, but Steve's right. When it comes to the Avengers, you're predictable. You'll do what you think is best for the team and most of the time, you end up being right."

"Except for Ultron," Tony pointed out.

"You were still trying to protect the Avengers there too," Natasha pointed out back. "You wanted to build Ultron so he could protect the world so we could go home. Again, thinking about the team."

Tony tried to protest again but he was really struggling for ideas.

"Stop blaming yourself for what we blamed you for," Clint spoke up.

Tony stopped talking and looked at the ground.

_**Stop blaming yourself for what we blamed you for.** _

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that they were right. He supposed it was just so much easier for him to blame himself than think it was anyone else's fault.

"What's your daughter's name?" Rhodey asked Ant-Man.

"Cassie," he said. "She's six...I think."

"You think?" Clint frowned.

"I went to prison when she was five," Ant-Man said slowly. "And came out about a year later...so six. But that was a while ago...so she might be seven...or ten...I'm not sure. I haven't..." Ant-Man rubbed his eyes. "I haven't seen her for a long time because I've been busy with doing superhero-Ant-Man work and she has a cop for a stepfather and her mom has been waiting for me to get a proper job and then I'll be able to see her and take care of her." He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "My real name is Scott Lang by the way."

"Sam Wilson and I'm pretty sure you know everyone else," Sam grinned. Scott looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah. Except the kid, but it seems like nobody knows him..." Scott added. Tony looked over at said kid who had improved and didn't move at all when someone mentioned him.

"We're getting out of here," Tony decided.

"How?" Rhodey asked.

"I don't know."

"That's a great plan," Natasha said sarcastically. "That'll be Plan F for Fail. Do you have a Plan A or B?"

Tony sputtered a bit. "Not really. Most of my plans include making something, then exploding something, and then improvising."

"Improvising," Clint snorted. "How the hell did you get out of Afghanistan?"

"I made the first Iron Man suit, exploded a cave, and then improvised." Tony countered. Clint laughed.

Suddenly, the door next to Tony was blown open and Steve tumbled outside of his cell.

"What the hell!" Scott leaped into the air, screaming. Almost everyone jumped to their feet, staring at Steve in shock.

Steve didn't waste any time and jumped towards the cameras, punching them to pieces. He quickly recovered and ran over to Wanda, immediately grabbing the shock collar off. It took Tony a second to figure out that Steve knew that the people were watching them and after Steve's display of strength would most likely go after the ones they could control; Wanda and the kid.

Just as expected, the kid started thrashing and Wanda screeched just before Steve tore off the collar. Steve went to the kid as Wanda wrestled herself out of the straight jacket. Steve yelped a bit when he touched the kid's collar but managed to rip it off anyways. As Wanda limped over to the kid to help him out, Steve ran to the door just as it opened with fully-armed soldiers.

Two things happened at once.

Steve was shot at just as Wanda unlocked the kid from the straight jacket. As if he wasn't hurt at all, the kid thrust out his hand and webbing shot from it, attaching to Steve's shoulder and yanking him out of the way. The bullet dug into the wall just above Wanda's head.

Then the kid shot out another web which attached to the armed guards gun and tossed him back so he stuck to the wall. The kid did that to the other two and they flew back even farther. Then the kid dropped to the ground, just lying there and panting. Wanda leaned over him, keeping an arm around him.

Steve shook off his shock and the webbing on his shoulder, going straight for Tony's cell. He unlocked it and then started with everyone else.

Tony meanwhile, stared at the kid.

The kid was Spider-Man.

_Spider-Man looked like a teenager._

What the _fuck_.

"He needs help," Wanda croaked. Her voices as scratchy from being unused and Natasha quickly ran over to her.

"You need help too," Natasha told her. Wanda breathed in deeply, closing her eyes and looked like she was going to faint. Natasha pulled her up and Clint ran over to help her. Vision was there too and Tony found himself next to the kid.

The kid slowly opened his eyes and looked at him.

"So," Tony whispered, smiling slightly. "Spidey huh?"

"Are you mad?" The kid croaked, wincing.

"No," Tony said quickly. "And don't talk okay?" The kid nodded and closed his eyes. Tony picked him up carefully and he turned to find Steve right next to him.

"I can carry him," Steve offered.

"No," Tony shook his head. "We need you to get to the quinjet. They brought it here for scientific experiments. I think they did at least,"

"They did," Scott came out of his cell and nodded. "Pretty sure they did at least."

"Alright," Sam said. "I'm going to ignore that both of you basically said the same sentence, just worded it differently and say let's go find it."

Steve snorted as he and Sam lead the way with Scott behind them. Then it was Clint, Natasha, Wanda, Rhodey, and Vision and finally Tony and Spider-Man bringing up the rear. They barely encountered any guards and most were knocked down by Sam, Steve, or Scott. They quickly grabbed their suits from the control room and Scott practically nursed his suit.

"Doctor Pym would kill me if I lost this," he told them.

"Pym?" Tony frowned, recalling the name from somewhere. " _Hank_ Pym?"

"Yeah," Scott nodded. Steve frowned at Tony.

"He worked with Howard for a while before someone tried to take his particle," Tony explained. Then his eyes widened. "Wait, _that's_ what the Pym Particle does?"

"Shrink," Scott said. "But then we tested making me taller in the lab."

Before Tony could ask how that works, Steve ushered them towards the door. They quickly ran to the hangar where they found a slightly broken quinjet. Natasha and Clint helped Wanda onto a stretcher inside and Tony did the same with Spider-Man. He checked the kid quickly before running back out.

"What do you need?" Steve asked.

"Minimal damage," Tony muttered. "The wing is a little crooked but it'll straighten itself when we get outside," he ran to the front and spotted Sam flying over head and shooting guards from the top of the hangar, covering for Tony. "The engine on the other hand..."

"How much time?" Steve demanded.

"30 minutes," Tony looked around frantically for the parts. "I can make it 15 if I had a Stark engine-"

"Tony," Steve said. "Work with what you have as fast as you can but don't rush yourself. We'll cover for you," Tony stared at him for a while.

"Okay," he said finally and got to work.

  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Natasha hooked Wanda and the kid up to the quinjet and made sure that their vitals were good before turning to Scott, Clint, Rhodey, and Vision.

"I'm going out there to help them," she said. "Watch Wanda and the kid and get ready for take off," Clint nodded and sat in the driver's seat while Vision stood near Wanda. Rhodey sat next to the kid, making sure he was okay. Scott however followed Natasha out.

"I worked as a mechanic for a bit," he told her. "I could probably help Stark."

"Call me Tony and if you can help, get your ass over here!" Tony called from the front of the jet. Natasha nodded at Scott who quickly rounded to the front of the jet.

Natasha looked at the scene in front of her.

Sam was in the air, shooting down the snipers. Steve was fighting hand to hand and shooting the soldiers coming at him from three different places. Natasha ran to the left and fought the first guy she came in contact with, punching him down. She flipped out her guns and the second, third, fourth, and fifth guys.

"Glad you could join us!" Sam shouted from above.

"Is he always like this?" Natasha shouted at Steve who paused and looked up.

"Basically."

Natasha kicked one of the guards back and shot him. "Got it." She whirled around, on her knees, shooting the two guys that tried to sneak up behind her. She kicked another in the face and jumped, locking her knees around the guys neck and shoving him to the ground. She flipped up, aimed, and shot two others.

"You've had that gun on stun right?" Steve asked suddenly, slamming someone down with his shield.

Natasha clicked a button. "Yep."

"Natasha," Steve groaned, heaving against his shield from the heavy fire of a sniper that was later shot down by Sam.

"How many more of these guys?" Sam landed and the trio backed in on each other, focusing their fire on the three entrances. They waited but no one came.

"Apparently none," Natasha held her guns and pulled out her suit.

"You've had that on you this entire time?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yep," she said. "Don't look, I'm changing."

As if this happened regularly, Steve held his shield in front of her as she quickly got dressed. Sam looked away and up around the perimeter.

"It doesn't look like there's any more of them," he said. "But we should hurry."

"Stark," Natasha came out from behind Steve's shield, fully clothed and he holstered the shield behind his back. "How much time do you need?"

There was no answer.

"Tony?" Steve called out, worriedly.

"He's got his mouth full!" Scott yelled. The trio looked at each other and then ran over to the front.

The hood was open and Tony was in it, tangled in the wires and machinery. He was tied up pretty tight and currently looked like he had a wrench in his mouth, while holding two other tools in his hands. He looked down at them and told them something but no one could understand what he was saying.

Tony spat out the wrench. "It took a little less longer than I thought."

"So are we good?" Steve asked. Tony looked back up and tweaked something.

"No..." he trailed off. "Almost...there." He slid out of the engine like a cat and rolled onto the ground. "We should be good."

"Let's get going then before someone catches us," Sam said and they all ran into the quinjet. The kid was awake and leaning on Wanda. Wanda herself was in a sitting position but looked asleep. Vision was still standing next to them and Scott plopped down on the seat across. Sam sat next to him while Tony, Steve, and Natasha stood.

"We good?" Clint called from the pilot's seat.

"Yeah, go!" Steve told him and the open door behind them closed as Clint raised the jet off the ground. The belted out of the hangar and into a stormy raincloud above. Clint navigated them away from the Raft and it was almost like the storm wasn't there at all.

"What's your name?" Tony asked the Spider-Kid finally.

"Peter," he said. "Myname's Peter." His words slurred a little bit and he shook his head.

"Are you alright?" Natasha asked.

"I'mfine." He mumbled.

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay." Natasha stepped into the side compartment and brought out a kit of stuff. She pulled out a few pills and handed them to Peter. "Eat them." Peter looked at her before taking them and swallowing him. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"What if that was poison?" he asked.

"Then I wouldn't have eaten it," Peter gave him a 'duh' look.

"Well how did you know it wasn't poison?" Vision asked.

"I have asixth sense," Peter trailed his finger on the edge of the bench. "I call it spider-sense and ithelps me figure out what's dangerous ornot."

"That's helpful," Tony commented. Peter nodded.

"It really is," he said.

"What do we do now?" Wanda woke up. Her voice was still scratchy but stronger. Tony looked at Steve who had been staring at the ground.

"Rebuild somewhere," he said finally. "Make a base probably and then...well..save the world if it needs to be saved."

"First we need to go to Wakanda." Tony said. "Ross thought we were never going to get this quinjet back so he uploaded any and all information thinking that it would never get into our hands. However, the memory chip is also in the engine and it turns out that they were planning on executing Barnes but Wakanda stepped in and took him there."

Steve looked at Tony. "You sure?"

"Positive. Oh, and I know that he killed my parents." Tony gave Steve a side-ways glance who seized up. "Just so you know."

"Right," Steve said stiffly. "Tony, I was going to-"

"Tell me?" Tony sighed. "I know."

"Can we also make sure that my Aunt is okay?" Peter spoke up. "She's the only family I have."

"Okay," Natasha nodded. "And we can see Cassie, Scott." Scott looked up and smiled.

"Thank you," he said and Natasha nodded.

"How old are you?" Vision asked Peter. Peter looked at him.

"Fifteen," he said.

"Fifteen?" Tony echoed. "Oh you're kidding." Peter shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I'm fifteen." Peter repeated. 

Steve rounded on Tony. 

"I swear to god I didn't know!" Tony yelped. 

"Uh, guys?" Clint said from the front. 

"You didn't even ask for his _age_?" Steve demanded. 

"Guys!" Clint said a little louder. 

"I didn't see the point!" Tony defended. 

"Guys!"

"I'mfine!" Peter interrupted, intervening quickly. "I - "

"Peter!" Clint yelled. 

There was a pause. 

"What Clint?" Natasha asked. 

"Peter, does your aunt happen to know a SWAT team?" Clint asked calmly. 

Peter's eyes popped. 


	2. A/N

Hey guys!

So I will update this story eventually - I'm trying to get 'Fears' done and then 'I needed to go to the BATHROOM but I'll take the job'. This is third on the list of completing and then 'The Life After'

Sorry for the delay, thank you all though for the likes on this story!!


End file.
